Trapped!
by priv
Summary: A Heavily Pregnant PC Diane Noble is afraid for her family's life when an escaped murder is said to be looking for her ex-husband who happens to be with her son. What Happens READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

"Right, I want you all to be on the look out for this man." Said Sgt Smith "he's made specific threats against our very own PC Noble's ex-husband, any questions.

"Just one" said Reg

Everybody in the room laughed " How did I know that was coming." Sgt Smith said with a smile on his face. "Go on."

"How is Diane?" Reg asked

" I believe she is fine but you can find out yourself because you and Emma are off to check if she's heard from either her ex, her son or our suspect here. Right that it everyone." Sgt Smith said releasing everyone to their duties.

It was about 15 minutes later that Reg and Emma's panda car pulled up at Diane's house they walked up to the door and knocked, no-one answered so Emma shouted through the letterbox.

"Babe, if your there it's Reg and Emma."

There was still no answer but as Diane wasn't expecting them they saw no reason for this to cause alarm, they were just turning away to go back to the area car when the door opened.

"Can't a pregnant woman have a wee without being disturbed." Diane asked

Emma laughed as did Reg although he his was more of a nervous laugh then anything else.

"Sorry babe is it ok if we come in?" asked Emma

"Yeah, sure if Reginald here doesn't mind making tea I'll just get out of these PJ's ." Diane smiled.

"One lump isn't it Emma?" asked Reg

"Yes" laughed Emma at Reg's abstract questions

Diane left the room rubbing her heavily pregnant ,expanded, stomach, whilst Reg went through to the kitchen to make tea. Emma ,meanwhile, stayed in the living room watching daytime TV and looking at the countless photos of Diane and her family around the room.

"Do you take milk Diane?" Reg shouted from the kitchen to Diane in the upstairs bedroom

"No but Em does before you ask!!" Diane replied as she pulled her maternity jeans up before looking out the window and seeing a car pull up outside and immediately driving off.

"Em!!!" She shouted

"Yeah?" Emma said slightly worried by this

"Get on to CAD and do a PNC check on Hotel 653 India, Bravo, Romeo" Diane replied as she came or rather waddled down the stairs

"OK babe why though?"

"It just pulled up outside then drove off again and I didn't recognise it as one of the neighbours car."

"And this was literally just now."

"Yep I was opening the bedroom curtains and there it was." Diane replied again

"Alright Sierra Oscar from 361 can I have a PNC check on Hotel 653 India, Bravo, Romeo please"

"OK 361, the car is registered to a Mr. George Jacobs, 34 Antrim Road. Car was reported stolen last night TOI 18:43."

"Thanks can you let 54 know" said Emma to the CAD controller before turning to Diane "Looks like someone's instincts are still working despite this little one" Emma continued as she put a hand to Diane's protruding belly.

"Tea's here" said Reg as he came through the living room door

"Finally, where did you go Yorkshire?" Emma said

Diane laughed before picking her cup and going to sit on the sofa " You never said why you came round surely Smithy wouldn't just let you come round for a social. Would he?"

It was at that moment that Smithy came over the radio "361 from 54"

"Go Ahead 54" Emma said leaving the room

" I want you to bring Diane to the station so we can chat about what we have decided do next as it is obvious she is a vulnerable target."

"Ok we'll be right back , Sarge." said Emma as she went back through to the living room where Reg was explaining all the different types of tea in England to Diane who was pretending to be interested.

"Sorry to interrupt Reg but Smithy wants us to bring Diane back with us." Emma explained to her two fellow officers

"Oh, I see in that case we'd better go." Reg replied

"What is going on, I'm 34 weeks pregnant and you want me to go into work or am I a suspect in some crime." Diane said in a rather frustrated voice

"No neither Smithy needs a word regarding a case we are working on , have you got a coat?" Emma replied trying to ease the tension in Diane , knowing it wasn't good for either her or the baby.

"Yeah it's on the hook by the door, let me just grab my bag and then we'll be off." Diane told Emma

"Ok Babe, Reg go fire up the engine we'll be out in a minute."

Reg did as he was told but only after downing the rest of us his tea and asking if Diane wanted him to put the mugs in the kitchen. Emma stayed in the house with Diane, who had temporarily disappeared into the kitchen to fetch her bag, when she returned she asked Emma if she or her son were in trouble or danger, to which Emma tried to answer without giving to much away.

Both women then left the house with Diane locking the front door .


	2. Chapter 2

It was 15 minutes later when Reg and Emma arrived back at the station along with Diane, Emma had been instructed to bring Diane straight to the incident room but they seemed to bump into every single colleague on the stairs and when they reached the top Diane said "Tell Smithy I've just gone for a wee."

"Again!!" Emma was shocked

"Yeah I need to go all the time nearly." Diane replied

"Remind me and Matt never to have kids." Emma was shocked by this revelation

"Pregnant women have to urinate more because when their womb expands the bladder is forced to a smaller size thus…"

"Shut up, Reg" Chorused Emma and Diane together

"I'll be there in 5 tops" Diane said as she waddled away from Emma and Reg who proceeded to the incident room.

"Where is she?" Sgt Smith asked when they arrived seemingly without Diane

"Don't worry Sarge she just nipped to the loo, nothing is going to happen whilst she is in the station is it?"

"I suppose your right." Sgt Smith replied.

Meanwhile in the toilet Diane had bumped into PC Beth Green, who she hadn't seen seen she'd gone on maternity leave 14 weeks ago.

"Hiya Di howz you?" asked through the cubicle wall

"Oh you know, just want the little one in here out." she said whilst sat rubbing her bump and weeing

"How long you got to go now?" asked Beth who had now moved to the washbasin and was washing her hands.

"6 weeks." Diane replied as she stood up to wipe her herself.

"Scared? I know I would be."

Diane pulled up her underwear and her maternity jeans before unlocking the cubicle door "Not really, it's nothing to worry about, if it is like the first time."

"You'll have to bring him/her in once its been born, I've got to go Dan's waiting for me."

"Ok Beth take care." Diane replied

" No you should be the one taking care and good luck see you soon." Beth responded

"Yeah see you Beth" Diane replied as she sorted herself out, pulling her top down over her bump and all that before making her way to the incident room.

"Ah PC Noble at last." Sgt Smith declared as Diane waddled through the incident room door.

"Sorry Sarge, junior here is using my bladder as some kind of a toy, it's a bloody nightmare." Diane replied.

"Ok, as much as I want to know about all your pregnancy complaints we've got a crime to solve and some important news for you."

"Go on" Diane said anxiously

"It's your ex-husband, MARTIN" Sgt Smith continued

"What about him."

"We have reason to believe he is being hunted by an escaped man who he helped frame for murder." Sgt Smith explained.

"Oh my god." Diane said putting her hand to her bump "Is Robert ok?

"As far as we know yes, we do however believe YOUR in danger so we've arranged for PC Keane here to come and stay with you till we've recaptured our man." Sgt Smith said.

"Alright, let me know if you make contact with either Robert or MARTIN ." Diane insisted

"I will, of course now PC Keane will drive you home in her own car, which is of course unmarked, so that if you've been tracked to here they won't know you've left. Now you take care." Sgt Smith said

"Thanks Sarge Come on Em I've got watch Loose Women." Diane replied turning to Emma

"Yes Ma'am" Emma laughed "See you soon Sarge"

"Make sure you don't leave her anywhere where she's going to be vulnerable ok."

"Yes Sarge." Emma reassured Sgt Smith as she left

Diane and Emma went down the stairs to the car park where Emma's car was parked, Emma could obviously tell Diane was worrying because she said that they would keep ringing the station to see if there was any news. The both climbed into the car when Sgt Smith came out carrying a piece of paper. "This is the man we've believe is looking for your ex, if either of you see him call for back-up immediately and don't try to take him on because we believe he is armed, especially you PC Noble you've got more than just you to worry about. Now go and enjoy yourselves but remember to be on your guard."

The journey back to Diane's house was a very uneventful one, as both Diane and Emma chatted about what they were going to do for the rest of the day ,the journey flew by and it seemed that no sooner had they left the station that they were back at Diane's.

Diane went on ahead as Emma parked the car within a short distance of the house should they need to escape quickly, Diane unlocked the door and left it open for Emma as she went through to the kitchen to put the kettle on and to make lunch for them both, she was half through buttering the bread for some sandwiches when she heard the front door shut.

"Em, is that you?" Diane shouted from the kitchen, she waited for an answer which didn't come.

Then the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane grabbed hold of the sharpest knife she could ,out of the open cutlery drawer and crept slowly out of the kitchen, towards the hallway and the front door she kept looking around any potential hiding place, she looked through the door to the dining room, nothing, she looked into the living room again nothing she was just about to try the cupboard under the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

"Di its me." Emma shouted through the letterbox.

Diane put the knife into the pocket of her jeans and went to open the door. "Sorry Em, the door must've blown shut." she said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, it is quite windy out there, now do you want me to make us some lunch or…."

"Already done the kettle should be just coming to the boil although I am down to my last mug."

"Not to worry." Emma replied "I'll have mine in the mug I had earlier."

"No I couldn't let you do that." Diane replied

"No it's alright, I tell you what, we'll have lunch and a cuppa then I'll wash up and you can wipe up." Emma insisted

"Good plan PC Keane, I might have to make this living arrangements permanent." Diane said then both women laughed and went through to the living room whilst waiting for the teabags to soak.

Lunch turned into a long one, as the two friends chatted and watched TV. It was almost 6 o'clock in the evening before either woman moved from in front of the TV, Diane had fallen asleep on the sofa, so Emma decided to get the washing up out of the way, she had just turned the dishwasher on when her mobile phone rang she rushed to answer it so that it wouldn't wake Diane.

"Hello." Emma said into the phone

"Emma it's Sgt Smith." said the voice from the other end of the phone

"Oh, hi sarge, any news."

"Only to say we found the car that Diane saw this morning on the Weybank Industrial Estate." Sgt Smith informed Emma

"Torched no doubt." Emma had been a copper to long to know different

"Spot on but I have got forensics going over the car in the search of clues now."

"Do you want me to tell Diane or shall I leave it."

"I'll leave that choice up to you just remember to trust your instincts, how is PC Noble?"

"She's fine Sarge she's sound asleep on the sofa at the minute, and I was just getting stuck into the washing up before you rang."

"I see, I'll let you get back to it, remember trust your instincts."

"Sarge you will let us know if there are any developments, won't you?" Emma said unsure if anyone was still on the other end of the line.

"Of course either myself or someone else will ring you as soon as we are up to speed ourselves in the morning, have a good night and make sure Diane is ok."

"Will do Sarge, you have a good night too, bye." Emma said finishing the call and putting the mobile in her pocket , and going to collect the mugs from the living room.

Diane awoke as Emma, accidentally, knocked two mugs together. "What time is it" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"About 6 30." Emma answered her friends question.

"You heard from the station at all?" Diane asked

"Yeah, but I'm afraid.."

"Oh my god no." Diane interpreted this as bad news

"Whoa, hold your horses, I was going to say, I'm afraid there is no news on either MARTIN or Robert but the car you saw this morning has been located, and forensics are searching the area now to see if they can find anything to match our man."

"So I take it you, them, us haven't caught him yet." Diane reverted to asking questions again.

"No, but Smithy believes we are closing in." Emma replied with a hint of untruth

Diane was reassured by Emma's answers and she went through to the kitchen with her to finish the washing up, they should have started some hours ago.

Once, they had finished Diane went and found Emma some clean bedding for her spare room, whilst Emma found a chick flick DVD amongst Diane's rather large collection, although most were probably her son's.

The rest of the evening was uneventful as the two women watched the movie and then several episodes of 'Friends' before Diane decided to go to bed just before midnight.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me." Emma told her as they were both climbing the stairs.

"I doubt, I will Em I've managed on me own for ages but thanks for the offer." Diane replied

"Ok babe, I am here if you need me though, night." Emma said going into the spare room and closing the door behind her. Diane, meanwhile, went into her own bedroom, after changing into her nightclothes in the bathroom, she knew she was going to struggle to sleep tonight with a potentially armed and dangerous man either looking for her or her family.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting on for 10 o'clock, when Diane finally woke up the next morning, she hadn't had a bad nights sleep, but she did have a bit of backache which she shrugged off as a pregnancy complaint and went downstairs where she found Emma watching TV in the living room.

"Morning, Em any news?" Diane asked

"The results are back from forensics and they confirm that our man was in that car at some point in the last 48 hours."

"So he was definitely outside?"

"More than likely yes, but don't worry." Emma tried to reassure her heavily pregnant friend.

"Don't worry!? there is a man looking for my husband who is with my 12 year old son, he's armed and I spotted him outside, come on Em we both now how it works."

"Ok, Ok, sorry I was just trying to keep you calm it is not good for either your or the little one." Emma apologised

"Oh, Em I'm scared I got 6 weeks to go, I dunno where my son is and there is a man in the area potentially looking for me with a gun." Diane broke down crying.

"Trust me Di it'll all be Ok we'll get this man before either you or Robert are hurt and long before bump arrives." Emma again tried to reassure Diane.

Emma comforted Diane before making her a nice cup of tea and some toast ,for breakfast, taking it through to the living room where Diane was sitting rubbing her bump.

"How are you this morning? You slept well I poked my head round the door when I got up at 8 and you were spark!!"

"Yeah, I know" Diane smiled " I didn't think I'd sleep well at all but I obviously did."

"Is the little one active this morning?" Emma asked sitting down next to Diane and placing her hand on her stomach to see if she could feel the baby kick.

"Yeah and I got this back ache." Diane told Emma.

"I tell you what babe, your out of milk and bread so how about you eat that whilst I run you a bath, then I'll nip down the shops so you don't have to and you can have a nice long soak." Emma said

"Oh that nice Em but I don't want you doing everything, you're my guest."

"Don't worry I'll be back in a minute." Emma said as she left the room and climbed the stairs.

Diane finished her toast before going upstairs herself and telling Emma that she'd made a list of everything she need from the shops and had left it on the table by the front door.

"Ok babe, I'll make sure your in ok, then I'll be off."

"Ok Em and thanks." Diane replied whilst getting a towel out of the airing cupboard before going into the bathroom as Emma went downstairs.

It was 2 minutes later when Emma shouted up to Diane, that she was off and was taking the spare set of keys that Diane had left for her. Diane, meanwhile, had lied that she was in the bath she was, in fact, in front of the mirror rubbing her bump whilst completely naked, she was thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24-36 hours and was wondering would she see her son again and would she have the baby she was carrying at the moment. In the end she got in the bath and the warm water immediately made her feel much better, so much better that she was halfway to falling asleep again when she thought she heard footsteps, she called out but there was no answer she put it down to her imagination and closed her eyes again.

Emma, in the mean had popped into Sun Hill on her way to the shops at Canley Parade tot tell Sgt Smith all about Diane whilst he informed off the latest situation and what they were doing to try and catch the man.

"You'll have to catch him soon, Sarge, she's really worried and it's not good for a woman in her condition." Emma informed her superior colleague.

"Rest assured PC Keane, we are doing everything we can and we hope to have this guy back in custody within the next 24 hours." Sgt Smith said in reply. " Now you'd better get going or else PC Noble will be wondering where you've got to."

Back at the house, Diane was still in the bath rubbing her bump when again she thought she heard footsteps. She called out again.

"Em ,if that's you could you come and give my back a rub."

Again there was no reply, then suddenly the unlocked bathroom door swung open.


End file.
